Violet Eyes
by oh-darling-callie
Summary: Extraordinary. A fine word to describe a lot of fine things. From people, to places, to just about everything. But nothing will compare to those eyes.
1. Prologue

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was an extraordinary man, who had seen many extraordinary things in his 102 years of life.

He's seen many extraordinary wizards rise and descend from greatness. He's seen extraordinary love triumph and fail. But he would assure you, that the most extraordinary thing he had ever seen was the actions of one girl.

* * *

Whistling a stray tune, per usual, Albus walked the streets of London, smiling at every confused muggle staring at his 'atrocious' attire. What he wore on that day consisted of a vibrant green robe, a matching green cap, high heel yellow boots, and his half-moon spectacles. The reason Albus was in London was none other than to 'get some new air' and 'mingle'. He was subconsciously heading towards The Leaky Caldron, a wizard bar that doubled as a connector to Diagon Alley.

Unlike the many muggles, when Albus stepped into the hidden bar he was greeted warmly by every wizard and witch. Albus stayed there until late, when the drunkards stumbled out and chairs were beginning to be stacked. After he finished a tale of a teacup, an ounce of sugar and rat mishap (very peculiar), he bade goodbye to Tom, and head out the door.

The streets were now bare, save for the old wizard walking down them, humming the tune again. A faint cry was heard in the distance, accompanied by footsteps running away.

Albus walked towards the cry, which he had confirmed was an infant. He reached the source and saw a baby wrapped in a green sheet. A piece of parchment was pinned to the sheet. On it, in messy writing, was _'Take this demon or send it back to hell ~The Daline's'_. Albus picked up the child, and inspected. Nothing clearly indicated whether it was a demon or not. But he couldn't just leave her out on the streets. That would be inhumane.

With his mind made up, he took the girl home, to raise as his own.

* * *

Upon arriving home, a few things were discovered.

One being that Minerva did not enjoy being woken to the sound of a crying infant and certainly did not wish to be startled by Albus bringing home a child.

Another discovery was made. Albus realized why the girl's parents thought she was a demon. Her eyes. Violet, which held a powerful spark behind them.

A name needed to be determined. Aurora, for the light in her eyes, Juliet, for her youthful face, and Daline, her given name.

"A fine choice." Minerva concluded.

"Well, Violet would've been obvious."

* * *

Aurora Daline was accepted at Hogwarts with open arms. The only conditions that were required of here were that she stay out of the students' way and slept in her own quarters.

Aurora was a very obedient girl. Never talked out of turn, and stayed hidden. She ate in her quarters and showed up on time and prepared to her lessons with Uncle Albus.

What went unknown by the staff, though, was the fact that little Aurora Daline sneaked up in the rafters to watch and participate in lessons with the Hogwarts students. Peeves the Poltergeist taught her a charm that made a small portion of the ceiling invisible to her only.

Although Aurora was content with her life at Hogwarts she longed for social interaction. Once she was spotted on her way to the lavatory by a fifth year Slytherin (she could tell by his robes). From then on, she became the 'Hogwarts Hobbit'.

_"Now listen here", said the Slytherin. He was the center of attention for at least 20 students. "The Hobbit might attack if you get too close. I only got away with my reflexes and cat-like agility. It-"_

"Where'd you see it again?"

"On my way to Astronomy, dinghead. As I was saying. It had beady purple eyes, and knotted hair, black as night. It's skin was pale and dirty." 

_Her hair only looked black because it hadn't been washed yet. And her eyes weren't beady, they were big. At least that's what Aurora had concluded. _

_"...so whatever you do.. Don't. Walk. Alone." He then laughed at the looks on there faces._

Other than the fact that the thought of her existence scared some students and mocked by others, Aurora grew up normal.


	2. Chapter One

Summer break passed by rather fast at Hogwarts. Professors were back preparing for the new year, portraits and ghosts were chattering, wondering who would be in their houses this year. But they were also preparing for a special girl's birthday. After the first year of Aurora's stay, Albus decided her birthday would be the day he found her, August 31st.

* * *

Aurora woke up in her own small chambers. It consisted of a twin bed with a butterfly quilt. She had a dresser, her own bathroom, and a window which showed the courtyard.

Aurora sighed, she was gonna miss her bed when she became a student. She got up, bathed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she stepped inside she was greeted with balloons, confetti, and a big "Happy 11th Birthday Aurora!" All the teachers were seated at one table with a giant cake in the center. Aurora hoped it was red velvet, she loved red velvet. She also hoped the frosting was blueberry cream cheese.

Aurora sat at the head of the table which was reserved for her on August 31st. "Thank you!"

Before cake, everyone joined in on Aurora's favorite breakfast foods. Pancakes, cream of wheat, biscuits with cranberry jam and butter, chocolate milk, and boiled eggs. In between Aurora's second and third biscuit, the cake started to wiggle and shake. Aurora looked more closely at it. Suddenly, something burst out of the cake. The object flew around the room before gently propping itself on Aurora's startled head.

"Oh dear, I 'ad 'oped this wouldna happened." Hagrid sighed.

"That is why I insisted you give it to her in a cage rather than in cake form." Minerva sighed as well, though irritated.

Frosting landed on Aurora's nose and she attempted to lick it off to no avail.

Aurora raised her hand, she did this when she wanted to ask a question around adults. It was one of her quirks.

"Yes Aurora?" Albus smiled.

"What is on my head?" Aurora worried.

"It be a Scops owl. Thought I'd get ya somethin' for yer first official year at 'ogwarts" Hagrid said shyly.

"Awe, really? Thank you so much Hagrid, but none of you had to get me anything. Giving me a home was and always will be enough." Aurora said.

Aurora picked the cake covered owl off her head. "I'm gonna call you Strix."

* * *

After eating the pieces of cake that survived, Aurora and Albus apperated to Diagon Alley. Albus felt the need to take Aurora on her first trip, he was the closest thing she had to family.

Aurora had little need for school books, she had practically had them embedded in her eyelids. But Albus bought her the standardized first year books and a few for light reading. He waited patiently outside while she got her robes fitted. Diagon Alley was deserted. School did start the next day after all.

Once Aurora came out of Madam Malkin's, they went for some ice cream. Albus got butterscotch and Aurora got strawberry.

Now all Aurora had left to get was her wand, the one thing she had been most excited for. She still had her training wand, but this one was the one she'd have forever. It would pick her out of all others. It was magical.

"Aurora, I think I shall wait out here."

"Why Uncle Albus?" Aurora asked.

Albus pursed his lips and locked them with an imaginary key and stuck it in his pocket. It was their universal code for 'I'm not telling'. Aurora huffed but walked in alone anyway.

"Aw, Aurora Daline. I've been waiting." Garrick Ollivander smiled.

"Hello sir." Aurora said.

"Now, let's see here." Ollivander circled Aurora three times before walking up a ladder and grabbing a purple box. He opened the box and handed her the wand.

"Ebony, 91/3 inches, dragon heartstrings, bendy."

Aurora gave it an experimental flick and the ground shook.

"Oh no, no. Definitely not!" Garrick grabbed the wand back. He went into the back of the store. She could hear him shuffling around and was wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"Okay. Yew, 13 inches, Phoenix feather, swishy."

Aurora flicked this wand and a pot imploded. "Uhhhh..."

"Don't worry dear. This is just the process, you have no idea how many times that has occurred." He cast a spell on the shattered pieces of pot and it returned to pristine condition. "There, good as new."

Once again he disappeared into the back. He went searching for a good two minutes or so. He gave Aurora a velvet blue box. Inside there was a wand that Aurora hoped was hers.

"Alder, 11 inches, unicorn hair." Garrick spoke softly.

Aurora took the wand from the box. She flicked it carefully. When she had, an overwhelming feeling overtook her, Garrick could feel it too. Out of the tip came colorful swirls that danced around her.

"That will be 12 galleons Miss Aurora, and could you fetch Albus for me." Garrick said, hiding the fear in his voice. Aurora didn't notice and handed him the galleons.

"Uncle Albus, Mr. Ollivander wants to talk to you." Aurora said.

"What kind of wand did you receive?" Albus asked.

"Alder, unicorn hair, 11 inches." Aurora smiled. Albus stepped inside the shop.

"Lemon drop, Garrick?" That was the last thing Aurora heard before the door shut.

Aurora knew better than to eavesdrop on Uncle Albus's conversations, so she sat outside the shop for what she assumed was about a minute or so, levitating rocks with her new wand.

Once Albus returned, him and Aurora headed back home.


	3. Chapter Two

To wake up in one's bed on an important day is certainly strange. Knowing you'll never sleep in it again, stranger. An owl staring at you when you wake up, the strangest.

These thoughts ran through Aurora's mind as Strix flapped around the room.

She looked at the clock. '9:45' it read.

"Bugger." _This is what karma brings when one forgets to pack the night before. _Springing from her flower sheets, she began scrambling for every sock, shoe, shirt and skirt she could find. Unlike most girls, Aurora adored skirts.

Once all packed, leaving a bare room, (she could see the floor), the clock read '10:30'. Throwing on the required school uniform for first years and brushing her teeth left Aurora 10 minutes to run to the Great Hall where Severus was waiting to impatiently to take her to the train station.

"Sorry Mr. Snape, I forgot to-"

"It's Professor now, and you're late." Severus cut her off.

"But-"

"You were supposed to be here by 10:40, it is currently 10:45, therefore you are late." He sneered.

Aurora kept shut as Severus apperated them to the back of King's Cross station in London.

"Do you have everything?" He asked as they walked through the doors.

"Yes sir."

"Good, grab a cart." Aurora grabbed the nearest cart which had belonged to a larger man and his family.

Aurora apologized over her shoulder to the angry man. Severus stopped just around the corner of Platform 8.

"I expect you to behave." Severus said, "Just walk through the pillar between 9 and 10." Severus didn't wait for a response, for when Aurora turned to respond, he was gone. Left to fend for herself, she walked to the pillar and stared at it. Growing up at Hogwarts she had come to expect many strange things, but walking through a pillar landed in the top ten. She had no idea what lay on the other side.

Swallowing, Aurora took two steps back, looked to make sure no one was staring, and ran head first into the pillar, running into a plump woman's behind. Falling backwards, Aurora looked up to see a kind-faced woman and a small girl who had recently been crying.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" The woman had turned.

"Oh, yes. I do apologize." Aurora stood and fought the urge to rub her sore bottom.

"Good."

"What's wrong with your eyes", the girl asked.

"Ginny, that's very rude." Her mother scolded, slapping her on the arm. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said, rubbing her arm.

"You better get on the train, dear." The lady smiled.

"Alright, sorry again." Aurora grabbed her cart and pushed it to where all the other luggage was.

Taking a breath, she boarded the train for the first time.

* * *

Finding a partially empty compartment was down right difficult, Aurora concluded. Every compartment was full. Except one that held two people.

The first was a girl. She had bushy brown hair, plain brown eyes, buck teeth, and was running her mouth off.

The second was a boy. He was a chubby boy who seemed to be crying over someone, for he was mumbling the name Trevor.

They didn't notice Aurora, until she cleared her throat. They looked up. The girl was going to say something, until the boy beat her to it. "Your eyes!" Aurora rolled her violet eyes. She knew many people would look at her and question about her eyes, but this was going to get old fast.

"Can I sit hear?"

"Of course." The girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. He's lost his toad."

"I'm Aurora Daline" She smiled. "And I'm sorry about your toad."

"It's alright. I better go look for 'im. Gran with be mad if I've lost him before I even got there." Neville stood up and opened the compartment door. The train started with a jolt, and Aurora could hear him fall.

"So is this your first year too? It's mine. I've read all about it, being 'muggleborn' and all. I've read Hogwarts a History, my favorite, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages, and all the required spell books for this year."

"It's my first year, too" Aurora said. She didn't feel the need to tell Hermione that she's lived at Hogwarts all her life just yet.

After who knows how long of Hermione talking and Aurora listening, Neville burst in, crying.

"Know one's seen him! Can you help?"

"Of course. Want to come, Aurora?" Hermione asked. She nodded. The three of them split up. The first seven she checked had not seen a toad.

Aurora arrived at a compartment that held three boys laughing. The one that definitely caught Aurora's eye was a boy with white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. When they made eye contact, she blacked out momentarily.

_Running. She was running. The sound of blasts and spells being cast bounded around her. The only thing running in her mind, besides the command to run was _Gotta find him. _She felt as if she were trapped in someone else's body. The body felt foreign, definitely not the one she'd grown in. She found who she had been looking for._

_"I thought I told you to stay away." He said. "And I thought I told you never." She said._

"I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out." He said. "But that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"It can change. Please. It doesn't have to end like this! Fight with me, Draco." Aurora cried.

The boy stood, walked over and held her hand. "Always."

"Blimey, are you alright?" The boy with the blue eyes asked.

"I'm fine." She snapped. _What just happened?_

"Whatever you say. Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said in a cocky voice. _This Draco is nothing like the one I just saw._

"I'm Aurora Daline. Have any of you seen a toad?"

"Trevor? No, that boy came running in, wailing like a mule about it. 'aven't seen no bloody toad." Draco laughed. His 'friends' laughed with him.

"Oh, okay then. Bye then." Aurora closed the door harshly. She did not like them by any means.

She met up with Hermione and Neville a few compartments later. "Any luck?" She asked.

"No, you?" Aurora replied.

"No." She sighed. Hermione, Neville and Aurora check a few more compartments jointly with no such luck.

"One more, and **then **we'll head back. Deal?" Aurora asked.

"Fine. One more!" She swiftly slid open the closest door. Inside were two boys.

One had black hair and bright green eyes surrounded by round glasses that had been repeatedly broken. He also had a scar on his forehead.

The other had orange hair, freckles, blue eyes and a long nose. He was chewing something (probably some candy, it was scattered all around them) while reciting a spell.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one", Hermione spoke, her tone bossy.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it, " the orange haired boy said.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Hermione sat down in front of him. Neville and Aurora just stood there.

"Er - all right. "He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow. " The spell did nothing.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said faster than Aurora thought humanly possible.

"I'm Ron Weasley, " The boy with orange hair muttered.

"Harry Potter, " said Harry. "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. For background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Am I?" said Harry.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me, " said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. "

Hermione and Neville headed back for our compartment, and I soon followed. Once we got back, Neville left to change into his robes, leaving her and Hermione to talk about the different houses.

If you were to ask Aurora which house she'd prefer, she would say Hufflepuff. Last year, she had seen a girl named Nymphadora and she was a Hufflepuff, but had the soul of a Gryffindor. She'd even stood up for her, indirectly, calling the 'Hogwarts Hobbit' a myth.


End file.
